


Hard Done By

by CashaMayfield



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has had the hardest day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Done By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dalaniel).



> Written for  [](http://dalaniel.livejournal.com/profile)[dalaniel](http://dalaniel.livejournal.com/) by request over [here](http://users.livejournal.com/__wilderness__/44994.html), who wanted some tender interaction between Haldir and Legolas. Maybe after a long working day of the princes'... sweet and fluffy, showing their great love. Written as a birthday present.
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 09/09/2007

Haldir flung his pack on the floor of his talan, thoroughly exhausted after a long hard day on patrol.  All he wanted was some peace and quiet and a nice long hot bath.  Celeborn had doubled the patrols during the negotiations and he had been posted on one of the furthest ones.  Normally he wouldn't complain but today was the first day he would be able to see Legolas.  The young prince of Mirkwood had arrived late the previous night and Haldir had left too early in the morning to be able to even see him.  And now it was late in the evening.  Haldir doubted he would get a chance to see Legolas before the morning, much to his chagrin.  Sitting down to slip off his boots, he froze as he heard someone ascending to his talan.  He relaxed as a blonde head appeared, followed by the soft brown eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood.  
"Argh, what a day." He started, before he'd even fully entered the talan.  Haldir quirked an eyebrow and finished unlacing his boot.  
"Hard day?"  
"Long day!  I do not like these negotiations!"  
"Swap you." Muttered Haldir, wriggling his toes.  
"And I've had to spend all day sitting down.  I'm so stiff I can hardly walk."  
"Aww poor prince." Haldir muttered, yanking off his other boot and standing up.  
"And you haven't even said hello." Legolas pouted.  Haldir magnificently resisted the urge to throw his boots at Legolas.  
"I'm sorry my love." Haldir replied, crossing to envelop Legolas in strong arms.  "I have also had a long day."  
"What do you say we relax together?" Legolas asked his voice muffled against Haldir's shoulder.  
"I would say I would find that most delightful.  But I must bathe first."  
"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea." Legolas pulled away from Haldir and smiled at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  Haldir groaned.  No matter how long either of their days had been, Legolas would make sure they were both up all night.  As Haldir captured Legolas' lips in a sweet kiss, he decided that it certainly wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
